


villain of the week

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Kidnapping, Love Triangles, M/M, Pining, Secret Identity, hero/villain/civilian, not really - Freeform, wonwoos a civilian soonies a hero and jihoon is a villain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: BREAKING- New supervillain kidnaps civilian and demands to talk to Seoul's Protector, Hoshi.  More at 11..local civilian wonwoo is kidnapped by supervillain of the week jihoon.  jihoon is just trying to get the attention of superhero soonyoung





	1. make it snappy

**Author's Note:**

> sdflk i lost motivation for this story pretty quickly... whatever. anway this is also procrastination for my yoonkook fic :

Wonwoo was an ordinary citizen of Carat City.  From Monday to Saturday, he’d get dressed, eat breakfast, and then go to work.  

 

After clocking out of work for the day, he would retire to his apartment to make dinner. And here came the most interesting and unpredictable part of his day. At 6:30, after heating up his frozen vegan lasagna, he would either watch TV with his cat, play video games with his cat, or read in bed with his cat. 

 

There was no predicting which activity he would partake in to while away the evening. He got giddy whenever the time came to make this executive decision. This small inconsistency in his otherwise vanilla daily routine was enough adventure for him. 

 

In short, he was ordinary, boring even. He had a routine, and he did not desire for it to be broken -- certainly not by the likes of this week’s new wannabe villain. 

 

“Could you let me down?” he drawls. “Also, what time is it? I think I’m late for work, and my boss is super anal about time and also I’ve been late for the past week so I might be in some hot water?” Which one of many reasons you should let me down, by the way. Do you want me to give you more?”

 

“No.” Wonwoo can’t see the villain’s expression, but he imagines it to be stoic and focused to match his succinct style of speaking. 

 

The villain, a C-lister with super-speed and close cropped platinum blonde hair that smells strongly of lemon windex, adjusts Wonwoo to fit more easily over his shoulder. Privately, Wonwoo wonders how such a short guy could have so much strength. 

 

“You do know Hoshi is going to come soon, right?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“And you’re not, like, worried about him? You know, since you’re a C-Class villain who could probably be easily defeated by Seoul’s Greatest Protector?”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“You’re not worried about him coming,” Wonwoo guesses. “You must want something from him.”

 

Usually, the supervillain of the week is some wannabe, using their weak powers to cause general mayhem before they’re reined in, but every so often, Seoul gets a genuinely powerful foe.  Even more often is an obsessed supervillain, focused entirely on their local hero, Hoshi and trying to defeat him specifically. It looks like this week’s is the last option, obsessed. 

 

Wonwoo hums after the villain refuses to answer.  “What’s your name?” he asks in the silence. He doesn’t really expect a response from the terse villain, but surprisingly, he speaks.

 

“Woozi.” he says.  He doesn’t offer anything else, but Wonwoo doesn’t expect anything from him.  

 

His precarious position is challenged when Woozi narrowly avoids a wall.  The superspeed leaves him gasping belatedly, realization coming a few second after.  His hands fumble for a terrifying moment before they gain purchase. One has a death grip on his glasses, and the other clutches desperately at Woozi, attempting not the fall off.  

 

They arrive at the top of some building, wind coming in strong gusts and tousling their hair.  “He’s probably not going to come to place like this,” Wonwoo almost has to shout. “It doesn’t suit his superpower, and he’s smart enough to change to turf if he’s going to fight.”

 

“You overestimate him,” Woozi says flatly, “A citizen is in danger.  He won’t think, just go.” he awkwardly holds Wonwoo’s wrists together and zipties them quickly before setting him down surprisingly gently against a couple of crates.  (Suspiciously, even more crates line the entire roof. Huh. Must be some storage facility). His look of concentration would almost be cute, if not for the fact that he’s a dangerous supervillain.  “This place has all the privacy I need,” an unsettling smirk warps his cute face. “Now we wait,” he says. Wonwoo wants to bash his own face in. 

 

“This will take forever,” he complains, holding up his wrists testily.  “And it’s cold and windy.”

 

Woozi frowns at him.  “Stop talking,” he says tersely.  

 

Wonwoo hums petulantly, but shuts up obediently.  The wind is cold and harsh against his face, and Wonwoo finds himself squinting just to see.  His hair is probably a fluffy black mess by now, his face no better, pink and red from the cold.  His lips are chapped as hell, which is annoying.

 

Woozi paces uncomfortably, stiff and upright as if a strict teacher will rap his fingers ruthlessly with a ruler if he slouches.  It’s an uncomfortable mirror of Wonwoo’s third grade experience that he would rather not notice.

 

Wonwoo’s attention switches back to the office.  Did accounting finally get the numbers he was asking for?  Did Mingyu slack off and play checkers on his computer again?  Was Seungcheol scolding Seungkwan for snapping at customers on the phone?  He sighed. His job was boring, but much preferred to the biting cold and boredom on top of a random roof.  His co-workers, no matter how annoying, were also preferred to the cold and sulky supervillain he was stuck with.  

 

Wonwoo opens his mouth to make a snappy comment and hopefully annoy Woozi some more, when the door to the roof blasts open and the building shakes precariously.  Woozi spins around almost immediately, hackles raised. “Soonyoung,” he hisses, and Wonwoo has just enough time to think  _ who the fuck  _ before Hoshi, Seoul’s Protector, appears in all his glory from the rubble.  

 

He flashes his trademark reassuring grin at Wonwoo and turns to face to Woozi proudly.  “Shining Star Hoshi is here!!” he yells. It’s way more graceful on television.  _ Why did you come on a roof with earth-related powers _ , Wonwoo wants to yell,  _ idiot. _  His tongue is too frozen.

 

“Soonyoung, you  _ dumbass _ ,” Woozi snarls.  Hoshi’s (or maybe Soonyoung?  Wonwoo doesn’t know) confident exterior melts, replaced by confusion.  “How do you know my name?” he demands shakily. Woozi ignores him and stalks forward.

 

“I should’ve known you wouldn’t remember me,” he says, “But that’s okay, I remember you.  I remember your reckless use of powers that endangered everyone. You should’ve  _ never  _ become a  _ hero  _ with the amount of destruction you cause.”

 

Hoshi’s eyes widen as memories flood his head.  For a moment, he looks normal. Like Soonyoung, a citizen, not a hero.  He doesn’t look brave at all. He opens his mouth but nothing comes out.  

 

“That’s right,” Woozi says, twisted satisfaction seeping in his voice, “you remember now, don’t you.  That earthquake in middle school that killed hundreds, it was all you, wasn’t it? I suspected for years, but I didn’t know for sure until this new hero named Hoshi debuted.  You can smile and shout catchphrases all you want, but I know the real you. A dangerous and reckless individual not fit to be a hero.”

 

“Jihoon,” Soonyoung says softly.  He takes a step back.

 

Wonwoo has a distinct voyeuristic feeling.  He’s a random civilian, caught up in this drama but it’s too private.  He could ruin Hoshi’s career with this information. It’s way too much power.  He’s out of depth.

 

Hoshi casts a desperate glance in Wonwoo’s direction.   _ What do you want me to do,  _ he thinks frustratedly,  _ I shouldn't even be here for this moment. _

 

Regardless, he opens his mouth and shouts.  “HEY WOOZI,” he yells, “YOU LOOK BALD WITH YOUR HAIR.  SHOULDN’T YOU BE IN YOUR MOTHER’S BASEMENT? YOU LOOK LIKE A NERD.”  god he’s never felt so dumb. 

 

Woozi snaps to look over at Wonwoo with a murderous glare.   _ Oh shit, _ he thinks.  He should've left it to the professionals.  

 

“My mother  _ died  _ in the earthquake your  _ hero  _ created; I live with my father.”  Woozi snarls, and to Wonwoo’s horror, there's raw hurt glinting in his eyes that breaks the villain’s cold and unfeeling mask.   _ Oh shit, _ he thinks again, but with more guilt this time.  

 

Regardless, his outburst gives Hoshi enough time to make his move.  While Woozi is snarling defensively at Wonwoo, he sends gentle, almost unnoticeable tremors through the roof.  The whole building trembles under Hoshi’s careful control, and the mysterious boxes Wonwoo noticed before shake and tumble over each other, as clumsy and uncoordinated as newborn deer.  Woozi glances up in surprise, finally noticing the collapsing boxes.  _ Oh shit,  _ he mouths imperceptibly, before the stack of crates next to him topples on his legs.  He struggles in super speed, but the faint tremors that still rock the building prevent him, and he ends up vibrating uselessly on his side.  

 

Hoshi approaches the fallen villain with a somberness wildly unlike his persona on television and clips a pair of handcuffs on Woozi with surprising care.  Woozi abruptly stops vibrating as his powers are locked away, and his prone form quietly speaks of defeat. Hoshi pulls out a communication device and quietly calls the authorities.  He takes a defeated look at Woozi. 

 

“The police will be here soon enough,” he says quietly, “We’ll meet them at the ground level.  You’ll be charged with...hostage-taking or something. If your hostage doesn’t press charges you won’t end up with too much.  I think at least, I’m not too familiar with the rules about that. You’ll be fined, maybe.” he glances at Wonwoo. “Are you going to press charges?” he asks Wonwoo, a hopeful glint in his eye, and all his grievances dies on his lips as he is treated to an unnecessary flashback to high school when Hoshi first appeared on the streets as a superhero and he developed a silly crush because of the excitement and glamor of a superhero the same age as him.  Many nights were spent in the dark with an uncomfortable heat in his gut and Hoshi on his mind. 

 

He sighs.  “I won’t press charges,” he says grudgingly, “but a little compensation would be nice.  A hall pass for my boss so he doesn’t scold me or something.” 

 

“I would talk to the police department for that.” Hoshi advises, and he walks towards Wonwoo to snap the zip ties like they’re nothing (a warm touch against his wrist) and that’s that.  A little disappointing for a conversation with Seoul’s Greatest Protector but they’re both adults. It’s not like Wonwoo’s still deep in the throes of a teenage crush on Hoshi, and Hoshi isn’t a bright-eyed teenager just taking to streets anymore. 

 

He casts one glance at Woozi, who looks small and pitiful.  His chest clenches with an alien feeling. Wonwoo brushes off the feeling as he dusts his wrists.

.


	2. a second inconsistency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stranger finally meets Wonwoo’s eyes. Soft lips curve upwards in a smile intended to reassure Wonwoo, but spark memory instead. Wonwoo’s breath hitches as slanted eyes meet his -- eyes he never really forgot. 
> 
> Hoshi, he thinks. 
> 
> He’s almost positive the man standing in front of him is none other than Seoul’s Greatest Protector.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo a new chapter!!! and it only took 4 months!!! tbh i wasnt going to continue this but i got hit by inspiration :) this chapter is pretty soonwoo centric btw  
> special thanks to citywalkers for editing :)) she really helped me a lot

Wonwoo doesn’t think about that encounter for awhile.  He resumes his routine, cuddles with his cat, and forgets all about Woozi and Hoshi and Jihoon and Soonyoung.  

 

Yet in the back of his mind, thoughts of lemon windex villains and starry-eyed heroes linger in the back of his mind like sticky sweet candy.  Or -- lemon windex flavored candy with popping rocks embedded in them. Except candy doesn’t come in windex flavors. 

 

Okay, it’s not a very good metaphor.

 

Regardless, Wonwoo’s thoughts are always haunted by Woozi’s intense gaze and Hoshi’s soft open mouth; the two staring at each other amidst a broken wasteland of earth.  Hoshi’s cracked and hurt expression replays in his mind. The hero’s face is usually obscured by a domino mask that shields his eyes, but Wonwoo remembers the early days of Hoshi’s superhero career when Hoshi donned a simple cloth mask that revealed his gleaming, slanted eyes.  

 

Wonwoo thinks back to Woozi and his cloth mask that exposed his narrow eyes that held so much simmering anger.  Such a large amount of anger for such a tiny person. 

 

_ But,  _ Wonwoo rationalizes,  _ he’s a speedster.  Speedsters metabolize quickly; thus, Woozi is able to metabolize his anger quickly.   _ The thought pleases Wonwoo for some reason.

 

A mental image of a chart showing Woozi’s anger level shows up in his mind.  Almost three quarters of Woozi’s body are scribbled in red.  _ This is your anger level,  _ he imagines himself saying to Woozi,  _ it’s unusually large for someone your size.   _

 

Wonwoo would probably get slapped if he said that though.  Or killed. Or, god forbid, kidnapped again. Or Woozi would just do whatever supervillains did to people that offended them.

 

The thought is still occupying his mind when Wonwoo runs into Hoshi a few days later. 

 

It starts out with him taking his post-work walk. Meandering down the sidewalk, he ungracefully bumps into a random stranger. They fall right on their asses. 

 

“Here,” he says as the stranger groans. He offers the stranger his hand. “Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you too badly, did I?” 

 

Though they are both crouching, it is clear that the stranger is shorter than Wonwoo. He seems strangely oblivious to the reddening welt on his forehead from their collision, only rubbing it a few times. The stranger is still ignoring his hand. Wonwoo realizes it makes no logical sense for him to have offered his hand to the other man in the first place but he doesn’t quite have the social courage to take it back. 

 

“I’m fine,” the stranger tells Wonwoo, voice strangely familiar.  “Don’t worry, I don’t feel too woozy.” 

 

The stranger finally meets Wonwoo’s eyes. Soft lips curve upwards in a smile intended to reassure Wonwoo, but spark memory instead. Wonwoo’s breath hitches as slanted eyes meet his -- eyes he never really forgot.   

 

_ Hoshi,  _ he thinks.  

 

He’s almost positive the man standing in front of him is none other than Seoul’s Greatest Protector. 

 

He plays the role of the concerned asshole -- which, to be fair, is barely acting and more of a daily lifestyle choice for him.  “I’m so sorry. My name’s Wonwoo. Why don’t I buy you coffee to make up for knocking you over?” 

 

Shit, that didn’t sound like a date, did it?  Wonwoo brushes the thought off and instead studies maybe Hoshi’s face for signs of recognition.   _ Come on idiot, you saved me a couple of days ago.  Do you seriously not remember my face?  _

 

Another thought is that Hoshi saves so many people he has no time to waste on run-of-the-mill civilians like Wonwoo.  Alternatively, Wonwoo is being ridiculous and Hoshi is off doing better things than bumping into ordinary little Jeon Wonwoo.  This is the most likely option.

 

The other part of Wonwoo’s brain that never grew out of being seventeen and hopelessly enamoured with the symbol of hope for his city has not yet gotten over how date-like his offer sounds. 

 

_ Shush,  _ he tells it,  _ I would do this for anyone I bumped into.  Even if they weren’t Shining Star Hoshi.  _

 

“I’m Soonyoung,” most definitely Hoshi introduces himself with a grin.  He sticks out a hand from his position still sitting on his ass on the floor to return Wonwoo’s earlier attempted handshake (he’s still crouched as well). 

 

_ You’re Hoshi,  _ he wants to say, tongue thick.   _ You’re Hoshi,  _ he thinks again, more accusingly.  

 

_ You’re Hoshi,  _ he thinks, in awe this time.

 

“Well, Soonyoung,” Wonwoo says lightly (to conceal his inner turmoil), “How about my coffee offer?”  

 

He uses their still inter-connected hands to pull Soonyoung up.  Standing up, their height difference is more obvious. Wonwoo is able to look down at Seoul’s Protector.  

 

“I could go for some coffee,” Soonyoung says casually.  He still hasn’t let go of Wonwoo’s hands yet,  _ and what for,  _ laments Wonwoo.  He flashes a blinding, tv-worthy smile that almost makes Wonwoo cringe backwards.  It’s so...shiny and Hoshi-like. How has this kid not been found out before? The similarities between Soonyoung and Hoshi are baffling.

 

Soonyoung finally lets go of Wonwoo’s hands to check his phone for the time.  “I have about 20 minutes to kill before I promised to meet up with someone. There’s a cute cafe about 2 minutes away; we should go there.”

 

Wonwoo raises an eyebrow in amusant.  There’s something characteristic yet comical about Soonyoung taking automatic lead over something Wonwoo suggested.  He doesn’t mind, of course. It’s...entertaining. 

 

“That sounds lovely,” he answers. 

 

Without waiting a beat,  Soonyoung grabs his hand and starts leading them towards the cafe he mentioned.  

 

“Are you a coffee person?” Soonyoung babbles while they walk, hand still hot around Wonwoo’s wrists -- painfully so.  As if responding intuitively to Wonwoo’s unvoiced discomfort, his fingers flex almost imperceptibly around Wonwoo’s wrist.  _ He has enhanced strength.  Of course he has to be aware of how much force he’s using on a fragile non-powered human.   _

 

Wonwoo eyes Hoshi with a newfound suspicion.  The other man is talking about this or that, something Wonwoo has lost track of entirely (too wrapped up in his observations); he’s seemingly distracted by leading them to the restaurant, but Wonwoo can feel the shifting hold Soonyoung has on his wrist.  

 

_ It’s an act,  _ Wonwoo realizes abruptly. This doe-eyed, bumbly stranger who is easily distractible and, surely, far too unfocused to maintain that strangely gentle precision with which he holds Wonwoo’s hand -- it’s all a lie.  _ Soonyoung  _ is nothing more than an artful persona, an opaque mask behind which lies Hoshi, the good-willed yet calculating superhero. 

  
  


“-course you would like coffee, you suggested it didn’t you?  Sorry, I’m being dumb, you probably tuned me out. I get that a lot.”  Soonyoung glances back briefly to gauge Wonwoo’s reaction, and he quickly schools his face into one of polite interest. 

 

“No, I heard you,” he lies. 

 

Soonyoung’s face breaks out into a blinding grin.

 

“Great!  Look, we’re almost here.”  

 

The cafe he pulls Wonwoo into is cute as promised. Most of its round tables are unoccupied -- unsurprisingly, given that most aren’t inclined to inject themselves with caffeine past 5:30 pm -- but a couple of people sit, sipping cutely patterned takeaway cups.  

The barista lights up with recognition, giving Soonyoung a million watt smile that is returned with an impossibly brighter one. 

 

“Seokmin!” Soonyoung greets the barista with his usual brightness and finally lets go of Wonwoo’s wrist to wave at the man at the counter.  

 

Wonwoo fights the urge to cover his eyes at the unnecessary display of emotions. It seems rather stupid to befriend the distant barista who hands out one’s daily caffeine injection. 

 

_ Just 20 minutes, and then this is over,  _ he thinks. 

 

Somehow, without his permission, Wonwoo’s legs have refused to carry him over to Soonyoung’s side, forcing him to watch from the sidelines. He thinks of his mundane but reliable daily routine, the one that has no room for such idle chatter, and feels a bitter twinge in his chest.  

 

It’s not that he’s disappointed with his routine -- after all, he’s  always prioritized efficiency and predictability over the spontaneity of impulsive human interaction. But a dry and aching part of Wonwoo longs for frivolous and easy connection with someone. Anyone. No matter how short-lived or inconvenient or unpredictable it is. It’s incredibly embarrassing. 

 

His thoughts turn annoyed.  Wonwoo should be at home by now, preparing a filling meal for him and his cat before they cuddle and retire for bed.  

 

Soonyoung and Seokmin are still chatting. Soonyoung is laughing at something the other said. His teeth are white and gleaming.  

 

Soonyoung is his inconsistency of the day. Wonwoo realizes this too late and groans internally. It’s his first second inconsistency -- like hell he’s giving up cuddles with his cat -- and it’s all Wonwoo’s fault. 

 

Stupid Soonyoung, breaking up his routine. Wonwoo pinches his forehead. 

 

Amidst conversation that Wonwoo adamantly refuses to listen to any of and full body laughs, Soonyoung returns to Wonwoo’s side with two steaming takeout cups with coffee.  

 

“Hey!” he smiles at Wonwoo as if he hadn’t abandoned him for seven minutes without so much as a plaintitude.  “I wasn’t sure how you take your coffee, so I just got an americano. You can add sugar or milk if you want.”

 

If he drinks caffeine anytime after 4 pm, he’s not going to be able to sleep at night. The cup of Americano is warm in his hands, and he feels a little guilty knowing that he’s going to dump the whole cup down his sink when he gets back home. 

 

Wonwoo feels pressured to return all the non-stop, beaming grins Soonyoung had been sending him the entire evening, and he offers a tiny one in kind. 

 

“Thank you, how much was it?  I’ll repay you. I was the one who promised to buy you coffee originally.” 

 

Soonyoung waves him off.  “It’s fine, you’ll just owe me next time.”

 

The smile slides off his face. “Next time?” 

 

“Yeah, next time.”  Soonyoung replies easily.  The sincerity radiates off him in waves. Wonwoo feels compelled to cringe, or cower. 

 

Wonwoo has no plans of a  _ next time,  _ but he won’t say it out loud.  He’s not completely an asshole, after all. Instead, he begins to shuffle backwards in hopes that he can escape before Soonyoung asks for his contact information. 

 

“Well, thanks for the coffee.  Don’t you have an appointment with a friend to get to?  I won’t keep you for any longer.”

 

“Uh. Wait, shouldn’t we --” 

 

Wonwoo is already at the door and positioned to twist his feet and run away.  “Goodbye!” 

 

Hoshi says something in response, but Wonwoo is already hightailing out the door. He doesn’t look back once. He runs the entire way to his apartment and falls asleep cuddling his cat and nursing a half-eaten kale radish microwave dinner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments and kudos theyre my lifeblood :,)))) im glad people actually like this shit lmaooooo


End file.
